


A Much Needed Conversation

by aalissy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I just needed this after Chat Blanc okay?, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Loveater Spoilers, Miracle Queen spoilers, They figure it out :'), i'm such a sap omg, ml spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalissy/pseuds/aalissy
Summary: When Ladybug asks Chat to stop flirting with Ryuko, identities are revealed and hearts are saved.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 383





	A Much Needed Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be much angstier than it was haha. But I just couldn't do it!! Especially after watching Chat Blanc in English omggg. My hearttttt. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this lil fic! Lemme know what you think with a comment or kudos pleaseeee and tyyy

“Chat, I-um, can we talk?” Ladybug frowned over at him as soon as he landed on their usual patrol spot at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

“Of course Ladybug, what’s up?” Chat Noir blinked at her serious expression confusedly. The superheroine paused, taking in a deep breath before grabbing his arm and sitting the two of them down near the edge. She nibbled on her lip anxiously as she stared into the green eyes of her partner. His head tilted to the side in concern as he watched her internally debate with herself, “Are you alright?”

“I need you to stop flirting with Ryuko,” Ladybug blurted out, her words spilling together in her rush to get the sentence out.

Once again he blinked at her in confusion, “Um what?”

“Sorry,” the superheroine smiled shyly before taking in another deep breath, repeating herself much slower, “I need you to stop flirting with Ryuko.”

A sly smirk spread across Chat’s face as he leered at her, “Why? You jealous LB?”

A bubbly laugh escaped her before she could stop it, one of her hands waving in the air as though to wave his words away, “Sorry Chaton, but no. I haven’t fallen for your tomfoolery yet,” her bright, bluebell eyes twinkled at him mischievously.

He leaned away from her then, curiosity twinkling within his own eyes, “Then why...?” he trailed off.

Ladybug looked away from him then, and Chat would have sworn that her eyes got slightly misty as she stared off into the streets of Paris below. She clutched her knees to her chest as an almost longing sigh escaped her, “Well... her civilian self is dating someone.”

A light blush spread across his cheeks from her words, “O-oh is she?”

_ Is she talking about me? Or, well, Adrien? _

As though realizing what she said, Ladybug whipped back around to look at her partner, panic clearly etched across her face, “N-not that I think she would cheat or anything! I just don’t want  _ you _ to get the wrong impression! A-and I definitely don’t want her boyfriend getting the wrong impression because  _ he _ deserves better than that! He deserves  _ so _ much better than that,” she finished with a quiet whisper.

Chat’s eyes widened as her mini-rant came to an end, “Wow, it sounds like you really care for this boy,” one of his hands came up to rest on her shoulder gently.

“Of course I do... h-he’s absolutely amazing,” her eyes drifted away from him once again to stare back at the Parisian landscape. Once again she sighed almost longingly, causing him to flush a deep, rosy red. A small sniffle escaped her and his eyes snapped back to her as she spoke softly, “I just want him to be happy, and if it can’t be with me, well...” Ladybug shrugged before standing up.

Chat practically scrambled up after her, his foot catching in his tail slightly before he stood up properly, his green eyes searching her blue ones frantically, “W-what do you mean if it can’t be with you?”

“Oh it doesn’t matter Chaton,” she waved his words away, “As long as you know now that she’s dating someone, I trust you. Suppose we had better get started with patrol now, huh?”

Just as she was about to throw her yo-yo across to another building, Chat latched onto her wrist gently. Ladybug turned around, looking up at him curiously as he continued to stare down at her imploringly, “Wh-what did you mean by that?” his words came out in a voice that was barely louder than a whisper.

“I told you Chat, it’s nothing,” she blinked at him, “Why do you care so much?”

“Ladybug this could mean absolutely  _ everything _ ,” the superhero practically pleaded with her, “Please just tell me what you meant.”

His partner cleared her throat nervously, shuffling her feet slightly on the cold metal. Her gaze drifted downwards before she murmured, “I may have had a small crush on her boyfriend before they got together. He’s actually the boy I’ve been in love with all this time. It’s um, not a big deal or anything though,” she took a deep breath before lifting her head up, puffing her chest out, “I’m doing my best to get over him so like I said it doesn’t matter.”

“Why?” Chat couldn’t stop himself from blurting the question out, his grip tightening imperceptibly on her wrist.

“Why am I trying to get over someone that’s in a relationship?” a small smile tugged at her lips, though her eyes betrayed that expression, remaining a dull blue instead of twinkling up at him as they usually did.

“No, no, I mean-” he shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, his heart beating wildly in his chest, “What if I told you they weren’t in a relationship.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened in what almost seemed like hope before they dimmed. A bitter chuckle escaped her before she shook her head, gazing away from him, “No, they definitely are. I practically ensured that,” she muttered the last part, scuffing her foot on the cold metal below them as she stared down at the ground.

“What do you mean ensured it,” Chat’s brow furrowed as he stared down at her in confusion.

“Believe it or not, he actually asked me for help with setting them up,” the superheroine’s head tilted upwards to look him in the eye as she shrugged, “And I know Kagami’s always been interested in him so there’s no way they  _ aren’t _ together.”

_ It... It can’t be. I would never be that lucky. _

He winced slightly, trying to shake off the hope that thought inspired, his heart clenching tightly in his chest. Had he really asked the love of his life for relationship advice? That didn’t have to do with  _ her _ ? God, he really was screwed. There’s no way she could ever love him  _ now _ . 

“I-you-wuh, huh?” Chat stuttered and stammered, searching her face in an attempt to recognize her.

Ladybug giggled softly as a real smile lit up her cheeks, her eyes brightening, “Cat got your tongue there, kitty.”

His brow furrowed even lower as he stared down at her, “I just don’t understand. If you loved him, why would you let him go?”

“Because I want him to be happy,” she grinned softly before sitting down, patting the space next to her, “And I want  _ her _ to be happy. So if them sharing André’s ice cream together makes them both happy, who am I to stand in their way?”

Chat’s mouth dropped open in shock before he sat down next to her, looking at her with awe and utter adoration, “Wow. How are you this amazing?” he breathed out.

Ladybug’s blue eyes blinked over at him in surprise for a moment before she blushed, “I’m definitely not amazing. I still struggle  _ a lot _ with jealousy. I even stole Ryuko away from him when they were sharing André’s ice cream  _ because _ I was jealous. I didn’t want them to kiss,” she sniffled, hugging her knees to her chest almost protectively.

“You saw that?” he flushed a dark red, clenching his eyes shut tightly for a moment.

“Saw it? I practically  _ caused _ it,” the superheroine let out a derisive laugh, “And then I  _ still _ couldn’t let them be happy. God, what is wrong with me?”

_ Nothing, nothing is wrong with you LB. Please believe me, _ Chat thought to himself desperately.

“Caused it, I-what do you mean?”

Ladybug shook her head furiously, ducking her face onto her knees as she muttered, “It could have been  _ me _ .  _ I _ could have shared that ice cream with him. But they were standing there, staring at me with such joy that I just-I just couldn’t,” she growled, pushing up from the ground as she pulled on one of her pigtails.

Chat stood up cautiously, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. His eyes roamed over her face, trying to reconcile her face with the face of the girl that he knew. The girl that he had been trying to deny having feelings for since the moment they met. The girl he had always assumed only thought of him as a friend.

_ It is. It has to be. _

His arms came up to wrap her into a large hug which she sank into graciously. He nuzzled his face into her hair before breathing in the warm scent of cookies and cinnamon. Chat’s grip tightened around her as he felt her do the same, “It’s alright, LB. It’s okay for you to get jealous. Besides, I purromise you that Adrien isn’t dating anyone yet.”

At that, he was shoved aside, stumbling away from Ladybug who was staring at him with pure fury, “I never said she was dating Adrien.”

_ Uh-oh. How can I fix this? _ He gulped quietly to himself.

“I-I didn’t say Adrien,” he backed up slowly as Ladybug continued to advance on him with narrowing eyes, “I said um... librarian. Yep, that’s right she isn’t dating any librarians, that's for sure,” Chat chuckled nervously.

“You  _ knew _ ,” she poked his chest forcefully, “You knew this whole time that Kagami was dating someone and you didn’t care?! I mean, I knew you knew Ryuko’s name was Kagami but I didn’t think you had realized who  _ exactly _ she was. What is wrong with you?! Flirting with a girl when you know she has a boyfriend!”

“That’s just it,” he held his hands up in surrender as she poked him once again, “I knew they weren’t dating yet so I didn’t see any harm with flirting.”

“Oh please Chat,” Ladybug rolled her eyes, “Anyone with  _ eyes _ can see that Kagami and Adrien are dating. Even if you didn’t witness it first-hand like I did, everyone’s known for a while now.”

Chat grasped her hands gently within his own when one of her fingers came up to poke him in the chest once again, “I can assure you that they aren’t.”

She snorted, “Oh yeah. How are you going to do that?”

“Because Marinette, I’m right here.”

Ladybug jerked her hand out of his grasp, stumbling away, “H-how did you-? Oh my god, I gave too much away didn’t I.”

_ It is her, _ he thought to himself as a look of awe settled within his eyes.

She buried her face within her hands, sniffling quietly before he rushed over to her, lifting her face up so that he could look into her beautiful blue eyes, “No, no you didn’t bugaboo. No one else would have been able to figure you out if they hadn’t  _ also _ experienced exactly what you just described.” 

“Oh my god, André? You look so different in the suit,” her brow furrowed in disbelief.

Chat couldn’t stop the laughter from rising up from within his chest if he had tried, “We really have been idiots this whole time, haven’t we?” shaking his head to stop his loud snickers, he looked down at her with a gentle smile, “I’m not André.”

“Then who else?” Ladybug’s eyes widened as her mouth dropped open in shock, “No... no, you can’t be. A-Adrien?”

He bowed to her with a flourish, “At your service m’lady.”

Her face transformed into a look of horror as she pulled harshly on her pigtails, “_Of_ _course_ you’ve been flirting with Ryuko. What boyfriend wouldn’t flirt with their girlfriend?! Oh god, I’m so stupid. I just lectured you about not flirting with your own girlfriend!”

“What? Marinette, haven’t you heard  _ anything  _ I’ve said to you. I’m  _ not _ dating Kagami. I just couldn’t... Not when I’ve been waiting for you,” Chat reached forward to grab one of her hands and squeezed it gently.

“I, you, wuh, huh,  _ me _ ?” Ladybug’s bluebell eyes widened considerably beneath her mask as her cheeks turned a faint, rosy color.

“Yes, you,” he chuckled as he placed one of his hands on her cheek, “I just couldn’t change targets even if I wanted too.”

“Are you serious?” she whispered, her eyes searching his for any hint of doubt.

Chat merely nodded before rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, “And, well, to be honest, Marinette, I’ve always sort of had a crush on you. I just thought that you only saw me as a friend so I pushed those feelings away.”

A light gasp escaped her before her lips were on his, kissing him passionately. He was stunned, frozen stiff until she pulled back, gazing down at the ground with a deep, red blush on her cheeks, “I-I’m so sorry. It’s just your words... I thought that you, mmrph-”

Chat cut her off by smashing his lips into hers. He poured all of the love and adoration that he held for her into this one kiss, determined that they would both remember this one. Ladybug’s hands ran through his hair as he clutched her desperately to himself, deepening their kiss. When he pulled back for air, he rested his head on hers, his eyes fluttering closed as he held onto her tightly, “I love you, Marinette.”

She gasped again before burying her face into his chest, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that to me, Adrien. I-I love you more than you could ever know.”

A feeling of immense joy welled up in Chat’s chest at her words and he pulled her head up for another kiss. When he reluctantly pulled back for air, he smiled, “And you have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear those words from  _ you _ . Is it alright if I walk you home?” he asked, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

“You had better,” Ladybug giggled, “Though I think we were supposed to patrol today.”

“I think Paris will be alright for one night, Ladybug.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do this lil reveal justice :)? I hope so hehe. Ugh, I just realllly need these two to get together already. I mean we were soooo close in Chat Blanc. Sigh, one can only hope. Lemme know what you thought with a comment or kudos :D pleaseeeeee!! They make my day <3


End file.
